


Coming Out Of the Box??

by Greybin (TyunnieBFF)



Series: Tales Of Kit-tyun! [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Best Friends Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, Brotherly Affection, Canon Compliant, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun-Centric, Huening Kai-Centric, Hurt/Comfort, Kang Taehyun-Centric, Kitten Kang Taehyun, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, The Author Regrets Nothing, coming out?? of the box??, fluff with minimal plot, just tyunning being adorable, mentioned witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyunnieBFF/pseuds/Greybin
Summary: In which a Tyunning centric of my Kit-tyun AU!This is when Taehyun came out of the box to his best friend Hueningkai about his shifting tendencies!!So two best friends being adorable~
Relationships: Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun
Series: Tales Of Kit-tyun! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051244
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	Coming Out Of the Box??

Hueningkai likes to think he’s a rational driven despite how off the walls he may come off as from others, yeah, he can be kind of whacky at times but he’s a ~~man~~ boy who knows what’s real and what’s fiction.

So, imagine his surprise on one particular night, approximately 72 hours away from their official debut day.

Taehyun pulled him aside to an empty studio because apparently, he had something important to tell him. The hyungs were busy with their own stuff so they didn’t bother about the two maknaes disappearing after practice.

In the small studio, Taehyun had made them sat on the floor to tell this greatest secret. Kai suspected a lot of things, maybe he was going to him about his worries of their debut or that his insecurities are flaring up again.

But Taehyun had sat there next to him for a good 15 minutes in complete silence while rocking back and forth with his arms around him, it’s the most anxious the boy had seen him in.

“Tyun..? Is something wrong?” being a great and understanding friend he is, Hueningkai gently tugged him by the arm into a hug, Taehyun’s tensed frame melting with ease in his arms.

“Hey it’s okay, I get it. Its surreal but it’s finally happening, we’re gonna debut” the taller male rubbing his back to sooth the boy.

“I…no…that’s…..that’s not why…I…” the brown haired boy stuttered with his words which was a rare thing for him, Taehyun held himself up really well for someone so young so whatever was bothering him must have bothered him a whole lot.

Kai kept the boy firmly in his embrace, shifting so that Taehyun is sitting on his lap with his head buried into Kai’s neck, his hands balled up in shaking fists.

“Take your time, I’m not going anywhere”

“You won’t?” the whisper is so afraid, in fact the whole situation seemed so fragile and delicate Kai wondered why hadn’t he gone to Soobin instead because the leader is definitely much capable than he was in handling these things, but alas if Taehyun needed him then so be it.

“Never, always gonna be here for you”

And he meant it, he really does. So little if there is any at all that he wouldn’t do for his best friend.

He felt Taehyun taking in a shuddering breath, “Its…easier to show…. than tell…..promise me….please…you won’t…..won’t leave me?” the question is odd in more ways than he can tell, with the many meaning written in between laced within and it edged Hueningkai’s curiosity even more.

“I won’t, I promise”

Taehyun detached himself from him and looked up to the boy, a small smile of gratitude gracing his lips.

“Thank you….and…don’t scream”

What?

However, before he could begin to even question the statement, Taehyun closed his eyes with his lips muttering random gibberish words that the other maknae can’t quite catch on.

One second, he’s about to sheepishly laugh and ask what kind of a joke or prank Taehyun is playing on him.

The next, he saw a blur of orange glow and there’s a small orange kitten where Taehyun was sitting seconds ago.

The little creature blinked and looked up to him nervously, tail curled behind him as he lets out a faint mew.

For a good 10 seconds, Kai sat frozen in his spot, the conscience of his mind crumbling because that did not just happen.

That’s impossible, no way whatever that just occurred really happened because this is real life, this isn’t a movie where your best friend turned out to be some magic pony princess from another dimension.

So Hueningkai in all his might to not black out from shock, took a deep breath and laughed lightly to himself. “Oh I must be dreaming, wow you? As this little kitten? I’m surprised you’re not a squirrel that would make more sense” the rambling is just to sooth his thundering heartbeat; he does that subconsciously at times.

He even went to pat the kitten on the head, scratching the cute feline behind his ears while cooing to himself. He’s always been cat person unlike the rest, and hearing the little guy purr with pleasure has him excited.

“You’re so cute! And your eyes….wow they look….just like Taehyun’s! Wow my mind is awesome” his mind seemed to be dead set on being in denial.

Not for long…

The kitten dropped his head down and sighed hard, is that even possible?

He hesitantly jumped onto Kai’s open lap and tap the boy on his thigh while meowing. “You can understand me, right? I mean, you’re not the real Taehyun and this is all just a dream-OW!” Hueningkai yelped when the small orange furball grazed his arm with his claws, meowing hard now with slight annoyance.

That kind of stung, and if he can feel it…….it means this isn’t a dream…..

_‘Holy shit this…this is real!’_

Hueningkai recalled the nervous wreck state of Taehyun moments ago, how anxious he had been to tell him something but he did say it was easier to show than tell.

“T-Taehyun? This…isn’t a dream isn’t it? And…this is you?” The small head nodded with a mew and Hueningkai was once again whiplashed.

The information and reality still have yet to sink in on him because this is crazy, and while Hueningkai had seen many crazy shit in his life, this one takes the cake. Humans turning into animal is real, the world just made a lot less sense to him.

But honestly, what harm even is there to this? Fuck it, kitten Taehyun it is.

Oh the irony since they’ll be debuting with a song like Cat & Dog on their debut album. Kai wondered how Taehyun must’ve felt needing to perform that song.

“Woah…. that’s……actually you know what? Who cares, this is kind of awesome! Were you born this way? Or did you get this power somehow?” Great, now Kai wondered if the superhero comics that he reads are real.

The kitten stared at him with bewilderment, he didn’t think Kai would accept it so easily. So willingly as well.

Taehyun jumped off Hueningkai’s lap and once more, the taller maknae watched with awe how the small creature shifted back into the brown-haired human he knows. “That is amazing holy gosh, how did you do that?!” It was in fact easy for the boy to forget the abnormality of it all and be enthralled by the scene instead.

Taehyun sheepishly smiled, his heart feeling so much at ease knowing Kai doesn’t find him freaky, he should’ve known the boy wouldn’t have judge him for it with his angel kindness track record, maybe Hueningkai is related to an angel somehow.

“Magic” Taehyun mumbled, “Oh wait this isn’t the superhero trope then, so Hogwarts is real?!”

Taehyun giggled at the thought, Hueningkai is too precious for the world although he wasn’t too far off there.

“No, but…it’s something like that….kinda?” So Taehyun explained, he began to tell Hueningkai his deepest secret yet.

Of what he is, his curse, his needs to transform.

And Hueningkai being Kai, listens to each word attentively because he can see from the faint fear in those eyes and the anxiety reek tone that Taehyun used, this is something serious.

“..and the thing is I’m not asking for much Hyuka, I just feel that….since we’re all gonna be together for a long time…someone…someone should know……and I understand if you find this weird and you don’t want to have anything to do with me anymore-”

“Wait pause, now hold on there. Tyun, what? What makes you think that?” Taehyun mentally panicked at the hurt in that voice, “Well it’s just... you know…I’m not normal like everyone thinks I am and….” He couldn’t even finish his sentence when the other maknae engulfed him in a hug again.

It made sense now, why the boy was so hesitant to talk about it.

This was a big reveal after all so Kai perfectly gets it, it can be scary. And Taehyun is just an adolescent boy like him, he can get scared too. “Why does it matter? You’re still Taehyun, you’re still my best friend aren’t you?” he can heard hiccups, the smaller limbs around his body tighten up.

“Y-yeah” came a really raspy whisper, Taehyun’s shaking body slacked against Kai’s.

“Then nothing has change, you being this special self doesn’t change a thing”

Taehyun sobbed hard at the words, no one had ever called him special for being what he is. At some point he hates his animal counterpart, this is the first time anyone had ever told him it’s okay to be him.

“Thank you Hyuka”

“Are you going to tell the hyungs?” Taehyun slightly shook his head against the hug, “I’m…. I’m not ready to tell them yet…..someday?” Hueningkai hummed at the response.

“Sure Tyun, up to you” he beamed and softly pats Taehyun’s head when the trembles slowly stop, “Now can you actually do magic?!” Taehyun doesn’t see why can’t show a few tricks.

And that’s how they form a little system, whenever Taehyun feels the need to transform he would use their special code word “Tyunnie” So that Hueningkai would know.

Soon enough, seeing Taehyun transforming from kitten to human back and forth becomes a norm for him, it’s crazy how this is real. His best friend is a witch cat shifter, and yet still deny the Harry Potter universe being a real.

“I swear I won’t tell any other muggle; you can trust me!”

“Hyuka, as cool as that may be, they’re actually fiction”

On a normal day when the hyungs aren’t in the dorms, Hueningkai would lay on his top bunk in their five-person shared bedroom with a small orange kitten snuggled up to him on his stomach while he reads webtoon.

“Meoww….” Taehyun whines at the boy, mouth clamping around the unmoving hand next to him demanding attention or at least, telling Kai to pet him.

Hueningkai rolls his eyes and laughs, “So fussy, you’re lucky you’re cute” the boy goes to rub the feline’s belly, smiling fondly to himself when Taehyun purrs and throws his head back at the action in delight.

The boy himself is clingy as himself, but kitten Taehyun just takes it to a level where he can’t be left unattended and untouched. Hueningkai finds himself abandoning the Webtoon he was reading to sit properly, laughing when Taehyun hisses at him, he had rolled off when the taller maknae had moved.

The kitten stands on four and crouches down, he then pounces on Kai’s hands as revenge. The cat-like antics is adorable and Hueningkai has contemplated a few times to buy some toys so that Taehyun can keep himself entertained when he transforms.

“Alright baby kitty I hear you I hear-Aish Tyun stop biting my hand” Taehyun has his entire small body wrap around Hueningkai’s relatively big hand, his teeth playfully chomping on Kai’s fingers angrily.

But what can Kai do but to poke the kitten’s nose with his finger, earning another fit of whines from the feline.

Hueningkai carefully detaches Taehyun from the back of his hand, the boy cups the kitten’s small body with both of his large hands and lay him on his lap, his soft giggles mixing with Taehyun’s mewing as he goes to tickle the kitten’s stomach.

Little paws trying to grab his hand but he moves too quickly for the kitten, “Oh you want attention Tyun? I’m giving you attention right now~” it’s fun to play with Taehyun in his kitten form, Kai notices the stark difference after the first couple times.

Tsundere best friend turns into a fluffy mess, he loves teasing Taehyun when he’s in human form for this.

Kitten Taehyun is playful and clingy beyond compare compared to human Taehyun, two traits which Taehyun doesn’t show much, only subtly as human. Kai lets him go but worriedly jolts up when Taehyun leaps off and down the top bunk of the bed without warning, thankfully to his pile of stuffies that got scattered beside the bed, he landed safely.

Or at least Kai hopes he did.

Nine lives or not, it’s one of the worrying things about Taehyun, kitten him is quite…. reckless.

“Oh my god, I nearly had a heart attack don’t do that!” Hueningkai exclaims, body already moving to crawl off the top bunk to check if Taehyun got hurt. But the small orange feline has padded off into another direction, Kai frantically looks around the room when he couldn’t spot the kitten.

“Taehyun!?”

He hears a small faint meowing and follows the sound, Hueningkai sighs and drops to the floor on his butt with relief. The tall maknae is even chuckling to himself as he looks at the sight in front of him.

Under one of the desks is a small brown box, Kai notes it’s Yeonjun’s new speaker box that he just bought online and forgot to discard.

A small head with two pointed ears is poking out of the box, meowing a sad apology at him with a sad glint in his eyes.

Its too cute of a view for Hueningkai to keep being mad at Taehyun for scaring him, “Hey its fine, I’m not mad…..just don’t do that again” he assures him, sitting on his hind legs, Kai pats his lap for the kitten to come over.

But Taehyun remains in the box, only looking at him blankly.

“Hey come on Tyun, you already came out of the box, no need to go back in”

The statement made Taehyun tilt his head, round eyes looking at Hueningkai confusedly. As if to ask what had he meant by _‘coming out of the box’_. “Y’know, cuz you came out to me as a cat and cat likes boxes right? So, you came out of the box now”

The analogy is so ridiculous and hilarious that even in kitten form, Taehyun falls over deeper into the cardboard solid shaking with purring laughter. Hueningkai cringes at himself, screeching at Taehyun to stop laughing because he refuses to be laughed at by a cat.

So Taehyun flips the box and rolls out of it while still laughing out mews, Kai takes that as another need for tickle time.

But after a while the kitten does get tired playing so Kai lets the feline fall asleep next to his lying body, snuggled cutely on his shoulder next to his neck. They always slept in the top bunk of Kai’s so the hyungs never notice.

The next morning, he wakes up to no little orange furball next to him, Hueningkai greets the hyungs at the table and smirk with mischief at Taehyun’s figure who is currently talking to Soobin at their dining table.

He flops himself down to the seat next to Taehyun’s, hands reached out he leans and rubs Taehyun’s belly, catching the other by surprised. Its normal for him to this to everyone so it did not arise any suspicion from the hyungs around the table.

Taehyun however slightly side eyes him, “What? You liked it so much yesterday?” Hueningkai teases.

“Shut up” the boy mutters but does not push Hueningkai away, and Kai cheers a victory for himself.

Another day of surviving Taehyun’s wrath despite the teasing. Taehyun knows his best friend can be so insufferable at times but he wouldn’t trade it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> SO how was it??? hehe
> 
> Yes this has turn into a series, check the series notes for important notices btw and thank you for reading!
> 
> Also follow me on twt if you want! @TyunnieBFF


End file.
